


'Ma'las - Into her arms

by AfroditeOhki



Series: 'Ma'las [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All The Love, F/M, Goes straight to it, Oral Sex, Part of another fic, Plot is in the other fic, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroditeOhki/pseuds/AfroditeOhki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows who he is, she knows what he's done, and she's convinced him to change his plans for the future.</p>
<p>And now they're finally in each other's arms, for the first time of hopefully countless others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ma'las - Into her arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sex scene that is part of a larger fic, 'Ma'las (here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5427374/chapters/12540500). I split it because I wanted to leave the main fic rated Teen.  
> It happens right after the end of chapter 10, before chapter 11.  
> I suppose those who haven't read 'Ma'las can still enjoy this fic, but it lacks context - all the context is in the main fic and this one jumps right to the smut. :P

He sank into her arms, readily, and her heart skipped a beat.

Maybe three.

There was something in his eyes… _certainty_. And a great amount of love. And…

Was that a hint of desire?

She shivered just to think of it. Samahla had been dreaming of touching him, of being touched by him for years. She had time and again considered to force herself to accept she'd never have that.

Yet here he was. Loose pants, towel hanging lazily from his shoulders and a gorgeous bare chest pressing against hers over a layer of furs that was the only thing she was wrapped in since her own bath was done. All through their talking, his emotional breakdown and the subsequent cuddling on the couch.

She wondered if he noticed it. The ease with which such furs could be simply cast aside, leaving her bare.

She wondered if it even made much difference to him. Surely he had seen such beauty in the times of Elvhenan that she would look like a simple, dismissable thing.

_But he’s said I'm beautiful. But does that mean I'm desirable_?

He moved in her arms, to catch her lips with his. _Well, that was successful in changing my line of thought_ , she mused.

She tasted the beloved lips, the questing tongue, and wrapped him tightly in her arms.

He shivered. _Oh_.

_He wants me. Does he? He seems to._

_I want him. So very much it hurts._

She left his lips and trailed kisses to the base of his neck, nipping there. He _moaned._

_He does want me_ , she thought triumphantly, grinned and nipped his skin again, moving to the tip of his ear.

His hips jerked forward.

_Starved for touch, right_?

She giggled lowly, and whispered into his ear.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” _I love you, heart._ Just like he’d said to her, years ago, after their first kiss outside of the Fade.

He shivered hard, all but melting into her arms. As if the words were his salvation, a blessing. _Ah, my love. You still hate yourself so much._

_But I love you so much._

“I love you as well, ma sa’lath” _my one love_ , he called her, breathing hotly against her hair, his hand slipping into the furs that separated the two lovers still, pushing them aside slowly, reverently. Hesitantly, he held his weight onto his arms to look at her body.

She blushed. He watched her so intently, so full of desire, that it made her feel a deep red at her cheeks and a deep pang at her core.

_He_ does _want me._

And then his fingers were tracing the lightest and slowest of touches in a straight line down the middle of her neck, across the space between her breasts, down the expanse of her belly and stopping at her navel.

Amazing how such a simple thing could light such a fire in her. He noticed, and grinned.

“So eager, ma vhenan.” He teased, smirking and earning a defiant look from her.

She returned the favor in kind.

He was arching his back in a shiver before her fingers even reached his abdomen.

“ _So eager, ma vhenan_.” She quoted, grinning and then smirking at his attempt at pretending nothing happened.

“It has… been a very long while.” He confessed in a soft voice. “And it's no coincidence that desire demons have been plaguing my dreams for the past years using your form to tempt me.” He let his body press against hers again, lips finding her shoulder.

“Is that so? What if I am one now?” Perhaps this wasn't the expected kind of tease for this situation, but joy made her playful.

“It is true that, if any situation could ever render me unable to tell reality from dreams, it would be one such as this.”

“ _Sweet talker_.”

He grinned, and his lips covered one of her nipples, drawing a heated moan from her. Her hands ran through his back, finally dropping the towel that still hung from his shoulders, and her nails scratched lightly at skin, moving down to tug at the hem of his pants.

A long string of words in elvhen poured from his lips against her breast.

“Well that's just unfair. You know I don't understand any of that.”

He chuckled. “You need to learn our language, my heart…”

She nodded. “I'd like to. And I'll have the most patient of teachers and all the time in the world.” She smiled fondly. “But right now I'd like a translation, please.”

He breathed deeply, and moved to whisper hotly into her ear.

“I would give you the world for just one of your smiles” he promised, his hand trailing down the side of her body softly, making her shiver and moan lightly. “I would bring you the moons in a silver tray, to punish them for daring to try to copy the light of your eyes.”

She tried to look at him, surprised at the poetic endearments. Yet he didn't give space for her to tilt her head, kept his mouth lightly touching her ear as he continued.

“I would burn sky and land for you, but I will not for I know it wouldn't please you, as you are a creator and caretaker. So I would build a world anew for you, full of wonders and magic and love to embrace you.” His hand pressed at her hip, teasing right next to her sex. She moaned louder, her hand moving to return the favor.

He held her hand before she could reach him. “No… not yet. I am far too… eager. I would…”

He kissed her neck.

“I feel I could come undone just by listening to the lovely sounds you are making, my heart. And I want to give you pleasure before I have mine.”

He sounded so earnest, she let him have it his way - even more so because his mere words and the rhythmic way he spoke them were already making her absolutely hungry for him.

“I want to feel you squirm under my care.” He licked at her earlobe, fingers trailing around the shape of her nether lips, not coming in yet. He grinned, pleased, as her hips bucked against his hand. “I want to see you breathless and trembling in pleasure.”

“Touch me... “ she breathed, gasping, her eyes pressed shut, her attention battling between his sweet and starving voice and the torturous touch of  his long fingers. He smirked, and continued.

“I want to feast on your juices and savor the taste of your heat, I want to hear my name tumbling off your lips as I make you come undone.” She gasped, his words arousing her beyond comprehension, her hips swaying mindlessly, and he took it as an invitation to slip his finger into her folds, feeling the wetness that was gathering at his ministrations.

 

His turn to moan. It had been so long he had caused such a thing, and to know it was _her_ … he covered her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily, and she sucked at his tongue making him shiver.

“ _Ma fen_ ” she called him then. _My wolf_. His heart warmed at the realization that she made it a point to remind him that she knew him now, all that he was and he used to be and loved him still, loved him _more_.

With a groan, he shifted downwards to taste her folds.

She cried out.

“ _Solas!_ ”

Sweet, sweet music to his ears. He drank from her, licking her pearl, tasting her arousal as she thrashed over the bed, sending furs to the ground. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, her back arched.

Her voice came ragged, hoarse, stretched. “Ma haurasha…”

_Ma haurasha. My honey. The cause of my arousal. The one who makes me wet_.

He would wonder where she had learned that particular bit of elvhen, if it weren't for the fact that hearing her say it lit a fire in him that drowned all thought.

He hissed against her wetness, thrusting two fingers into her and delighting at the way she contorted in pleasure, moaning aloud at each thrust of his fingers.

And then she said it.

“Ma uth’lath!”

_My eternal love_.

He felt his world shake and his heart burst.

_My_ eternal _love_.

And he was unmade, helpless, and his entire existence was her. He couldn't, could _not_ hold it and claimed her lips hungrily, relieved that she didn't seem to mind feeling her own taste on her tongue, mindlessly cast his pants aside and nestled himself between her legs.

She smiled beautifully over his mouth, her hips pressing against his in encouragement, and he could do nothing but slide into her, lose himself into her.

She gasped, his name rolling off her tongue again, and right then he, for the first time in his life, felt like a god.

“Samahla” he breathed as he thrust.

“Samahla” he chanted as he moved with her.

“ _Samahla_ ” he prayed as they both came undone, crying out into the air before they let sleep claim them.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to Fenxshiral for creating the Project Elvhen and thus allowing me to insert so many endearments (and a little bit of trash talk) in this. It wouldn't be the same without that. Thank you <3


End file.
